Challenge Responce: Water
by PhantomMouse1115
Summary: This is a challenge respoce to the word: Water. Requested by one of my friends. Our favorite half-ghost hero gets a heavy dose of betrayel and near death panic when he finds himself in the lair of the Water.


**This is a responce to a challenge from one of my friends: Water. I really think I twisted it a ton! HA! So, please enjoy, and I hope you are happy my friend!**

* * *

Response to challenge: Water

Danny struggled deep beneath the glassy surface of the water. Tight blue metal cuffs were wrapped around his wrists and neck. He was drowning. He didn't know how he got there or why he was there, but he couldn't think as the icy water and panic flooded his mind simultaneously. He pulled and tried to yell out, but his lungs were on fire. He squeezed his eyes shut in a desperate attempt to clear his mind and think of a way out of this.

He could go ghost! Ghosts could breathe underwater, couldn't they? Danny kept his eyes shut and focused on morphing, suddenly everything was bright, and the weight on his lungs was lifted. Danny took in a breath as if the small amount of oxygen in the water could sustain him down there forever.

"Why did you do that Danny?" a voice drifted among the bubbles to him, Danny gasped and strained his eyes to see if he could see the source of the voice.

"We only wanted to play with you, we only wanted to fulfill the deal we made." The voice continued, Danny snapped out of his shock.

"Who are you? Let me go!" Danny screamed under the water, the glassy surface didn't move a bit.

"We are the spirits of the Water. We are the collected souls of those sacrificed, or those who have fallen in. We use the souls to fuel us, to live, with you we could live forever, you don't want us to die, do you Danny?" the voice of the Water whispered sadly, Danny almost felt sad, guilty, but he pushed it away.

"Why am I here? I wasn't near any water!" Danny shot into the dark depths of the pool.

"Look up." Was the only reply, Danny obeyed, moving his neck as much as he could with the cuff still holding him down, tethered to the bottom of the water. He gasped when his neon green eyes pierced through the darkness and met soft violet eyes.

"Sam! Help me!" Danny yelled. Sam's eyes widened and she crouched down, gently touching the water, but pulling back just as quickly; she shook her head and stood. She looked away.

"She is the reason you are here Danny. We made a deal with her, if we spared her life, she'd give us yours."

Danny shook his head violently; he pulled against the chains that kept him under the water.

"No, Sam wouldn't do that! She wouldn't give my life up! NO!" Danny yelled, he pulled harder.

"Danny, do not struggle, stay with us." Danny arched his back; he felt something tugging at his core. He let out a yell. The white rings were pulled out from him and pushed over his body. He gagged on the water that flooded his senses once he became human, he choked and spluttered as he attempted to morph again, but the rings were pushed back into him as quickly as they came.

Suddenly he felt himself floating upwards, slowly, but he was going upwards through the water. He heard a yowl of anger from what he guessed was the spirits.

Then his body broke the surface and he rolled face towards the sky, spluttering and clawing at the cuffs still around his wrists and neck. He felt something pulling him towards the shore, he felt himself being dragged far from the water, he heard voices, but they were far away.

"Danny!"

He wanted to sleep, but he couldn't, he was coughing too violently, his body wouldn't relax until all the water was out of his windpipes.

"Danny!"

He rolled over, attempting to push himself up, but he collapsed back into the dirt.

"Danny, are you alright? Don't die on me dude!" it was Tucker! Tucker had saved him, but how? Danny couldn't focus on that he rolled back onto his back and began to cough again, when it was all over he opened his glazed over blue eyes.

"Tucker! Thanks." Danny whispered with a shaky smile as his friend's worried face came into focus, Tucker immediately relaxed.

"Once you're feeling better, you are telling me everything." Tucker said, lightly poking Danny, Danny smiled and let out a hoarse laugh.

"I don't keep secrets from my best friend." Danny whispered, and then Sam came into view behind Tucker.

Danny's eyes widened and Tucker turned around with a smile.

"I found him Sam!" Tucker stated happily. Sam nodded and bent down near Danny with tears in her eyes.

"Sam, why?" Danny whispered, Sam was taken aback; more tears appeared in her eyes.

"I didn't want to die Danny, I knew you would be able to breathe under water-" Danny cut off her excuse.

"I would never do that to you, even if you could breathe underwater, Sam, they stopped me, I almost died." Danny said seriously. Tucker turned accusingly to her.

"What did you do Sam?" Tucker whispered, Sam could barely hold back her tears and she stood up from Danny's shaking form.

"I'm sorry Danny!" she shrieked, and then she ran. Tucker glared after her and he turned back to Danny.

Danny was almost asleep, he was so worn from the struggle, and he couldn't focus on Sam, Tucker, or how he had escaped at the moment. All he could focus on was the warm and calming darkness slowly drifting over him.

Tucker's voice was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep.

"Yeah Danny, go to sleep, you need and deserve it."

Nothing could be truer. Danny fell into a deep and dreamless sleep except for the feeling of the water lapping against him and the calming feel of the air on his face.

* * *

**AHHH! Help me! I have a angry mob of Sam fans chasing after me! (looks back nervously) "Its only a challenge responce one-shot! Its not REAL!" (gets hit with a combat boot) OW!**


End file.
